goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie (2014 film)
This is about the '''2014 film.' For the earlier film adaptations, see Annie (1982 film) and Annie (1999 film). For the original musical, see Annie (musical).'' Annie is a 2014 musical film. Cast *Quvenzhané Wallis - Annie Bennett *Jamie Foxx - Will Stacks *Rose Byrne - Grace Farrell *Cameron Diaz - Colleen Hannigan *Bobby Cannavale - Guy Danlily *Zoe Margaret Colletti - Tessa *Nicolette Pierini - Mia *Eden Duncan-Smith - Isabella *Amanda Troya - Pepper *Stephanie Kurtzuba - Mrs. Kovacevic Plot In Harlem, Manhattan Island, N.Y.C, Annie Bennett lives in foster care with several other girls in the care of Colleen Hannigan, a bitter former singer who spends her days drinking or trying to find a husband. Annie spends Fridays waiting outside Donni's restaurant, believing her parents will come for her because a note written on a receipt from Donni's says they would return. When a city inspector checks on Hannigan's treatment of the girls, Annie takes advantage of the situation; she manages to copy her social security number from his clipboard and heads off to get her information. Annie learns that there's nothing more about her than what she already knows. Trying to save a Shiba Inu from bullies, Annie is nearly run over; however, she is saved by William Stacks, a germaphobe cell phone mogul running for mayor. Annie's rescue goes viral on the internet, boosting Stacks popularity; per suggestion of Stacks' campaign manager Guy Danlily, Annie moves in with Stacks to boost his popularity further. Annie enjoys her new surroundings, befriending Stacks' assistant Grace Farrell. Annie also gets to adopt the stray dog from before, naming her Sandy. Bonding with Annie, Stacks reveals that he had humble beginnings in Queens; he never really knew his father due to his work hours, but believed he could understand him if he worked just as hard. Annie also helps Grace and Stacks begin realizing that they like each other romantically. Per Annie's request, Stacks takes her and her friends in Hannigan's foster care to see the premiere of MoonQuake Lake. Stacks is uninterested in the movie at first, but soon becomes a major fan, along with Grace. Per Annie and Grace's insistence, Stacks joins in the after-movie party. After returning her friends home, Annie shows Grace her Friday routine of waiting to see if her parents will return; Grace sympathizes, agreeing to keep this a secret from Stacks. At Hannigan's, the girls accidentally wake her; Hannigan snaps at them, saying rich people aren't nice, and will ditch anyone they don't like anymore (recalling her own past). Slightly hungover, she laments about her situation of foster kids and her desire to reclaim stardom. When Annie is asked to read a speech during a charity event, she runs out, revealing that she doesn't know how to read. Stacks decides to get her a tutor, but Guy decides that Annie will only hinder Stacks' campaign as his popularity isn't improving anymore. Teaming up with Hannigan, Guy plans to have imposters claim Annie as their daughter to boost Stacks popularity to the point where he wins; Guy will then share his payment with Hannigan. However, Guy plans to dump Annie back into the system after the election, not caring about her well-being. By the time Hannigan has second thoughts, Annie has already been kidnapped by the imposters; Hannigan tells Stacks about the plan, getting Guy fired. Stacks, Grace, Hannigan and the girls board Stacks' helicopter; aided by the police, they chase the getaway car into the park. Annie, thinking Stacks arranged this (due to the kidnappers believing Stacks paid them, not Guy), is surprised when Stacks announces to the press that he quits the mayoral race; Annie then helps Grace and Stacks admit their love. All three dance and sing happily. Later, Annie announces the opening of the Stacks Education Facility, to help children like herself who couldn't read. Everyone sings Annie's The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow; unhumorously, Hannigan attempts to continue singing after the song is done, only to receive stares that cue her to stop. Musical numbers *"Maybe" - Annie, Tessa, Mia, Isabella and Pepper *"It's The Hard-Knock Life" - Annie, Tessa, Mia, Isabella and Pepper *"Tomorrow" - Annie *"I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" - Annie, Rose and Mrs. Kovacevic *"Little Girls" - Colleen and Girls *"The City's Yours" - Stacks and Annie *"Opportunity" - Annie *"Easy Street" - Guy and Colleen *"Who Am I?" - Stacks, Annie and Colleen *"I Don't Need Anything But You" (reprise) - Stacks, Annie and Rose Category:Musical films